scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Incredible Girl
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of The Little Mermaid. It appeared on YouTube on September 28, 2019. * Ariel - Violet Parr Incredibles *Prince Eric - Wilbur Robinson The Robinsons *Flounder - Skippy Rabbit Hood *Sebastian - Kermit The Frog Muppets *Scuttle - Nick Wilde Zootopia *King Triton - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Ursula - Mrs. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Lord Garmadon LEGO Ninjago Movie and Rex Dangervest LEGO Movie 2; The Second Part *Grimsby - Mung Daal Chowder *Carlotta - Mrs. Puff SquarePants *Chef Louis - Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory *Max - Max Grinch 2018] *Alana- Kitty Ko Sidekick *Andrina - Vana Glama Sidekick *Adella - Cindy Vortex Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Arista - Molly Guppies *Aquata - Lynn Loud Loud House *Attina - Lucy Loud Loud House *Harold the Seahorse - Gene Emoji Movie *Ursula as Vanessa - Trina Riffin Grojband *The Priest - Chief Bobnar Man *Glut The Shark - Chunky Croods *Sailors in Fathoms Below - Scottish Brave, Fix-It Felix Ralph and Timon Lion King *Jig Dancing Sailors - VaggieTales Characters *Sailors during Storm - Duke Best Pals Hand Toons, Monsters University, Hotel Transylvania 2, Bartok Anastasia, Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny Storks, Asterix and Obelix Characters and Toon Framed Roger Rabbit *3 Washerwoman - Dory Nemo, Joy Out and Aunt Annabella Marvelous Musical Mansion *Merpeople - Various Characters Scenes; *The Little Incredible Girl Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles *The Little Incredible Girl Part 2 - Kermit's Concert [Daughters of Mr Incredible] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 3 - Violet at the Sunken Ship *The Little Incredible Girl Part 4 - Violet Meets Nick Wilde *The Little Incredible Girl Part 5 - Mrs. Grunion Watches Violet *The Little Incredible Girl Part 6 - Part of Your World *The Little Incredible Girl Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Incredible Girl Part 8 - The Storm *The Little Incredible Girl Part 9 - Wilbur is Saved [Part of Your World Reprise] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 10 - Under the Sea *The Little Incredible Girl Part 11 - Violet's Hidden Treasure/"I'll Try"/"Sweet Child" *The Little Incredible Girl Part 12 - Mrs. Grunion's Lair [Poor Unfortunate Souls] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 13 - In Wilbur's Kingdom *The Little Incredible Girl Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle [Les Poissons] *The Little Incredible Girl Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Incredible Girl Part 16 - Kiss the Girl *The Little Incredible Girl Part 17 - Mrs. Grunion Takes Charge *The Little Incredible Girl Part 18 - "I'll Try (Reprise)"/The Wedding Ship *The Little Incredible Girl Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Incredible Girl Part 20 - Mrs. Grunion's Wrath *The Little Incredible Girl Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Incredible Girl Part 22 - End Credits Movie used * The Little Mermaid 1989 Clips from Movies and Shows; * Brave * Meet The Robinsons * The Grinch * Chowder * Ralph Breaks the Internet * The Lion King * The Lion King Simba's Pride * How to Train Your Dragon * The Emoji Movie * The Incredibles * Big Hero 6 * The Muppets Series * The Incredibles 2 * Sidekick * Jimmy Neutron A Boy Genius * Bubble Guppies * The Loud House * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Robin Hood * The Croods * Zootopia * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lego Movie 2; The Second Part * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * VeggieTales Where's God When I'm Scared * The Best Pals Hand Toons * Monsters University * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Bartok The Magnificent * Storks * Asterix in America * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Pinocchio * The Land Before Time 2007 * Hoodwinked * Rock-A-Doodle * Tom and Jerry The Movie * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * Lilo and Stitch * The Heffalump Movie * Lady and The Tramp * Tarzan * Cats Don't Dance * Leroy and Stitch * An American Tail * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * A Bug's Life * Oliver and Company * The Scarecrow 2000 * Shrek * Spongebob Squarepants * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * Inside Out * The Marvelous Misadventures * Charlie and The Chocolate Factory * Rio * Epic * Cars * Fun Fancy Free * Sing * Grojband * The Jungle Book * Dumbo * Early Man * Cinderella * The Lego Movie * 6teen * Total Drama Gallery Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Memes Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12